Wedding night
by YunaNeko13
Summary: "It seems I ended up being the bride in here." Kustin/K-belt/However you call it.


So, just a week ago Heffron Drive come to my country (Mexico (That's why my English is so bad) and the thing is that Ken signed a poster I made that said "Will you marry." The problem here is that Dust and Ken ended up married, and as I told some friend this idea arrived to me.

Just want to point out, I'm not an English-speaker, if you find any mistake please let me know, and also THIS IS SO SO Cheesy, I'm not really good at writing smuts, not even in Spanish.

So anyways…

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"It seems I ended up as the bride in here." Kendall whispered against Dustin neck, trying to recover his breath.<p>

Dustin smile brightly kissing the forehead of his blonde lover, "We have always know that you are the bride." He kisses his lips lightly, trying to get rid of Kendall's T-shirt, "But, will you? I know it is fast, since we've been dating just a few months, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kendall chuckled and Dustin's heart stopped for a second, "We might be dating for a couple of months, but I have love you since I met you, so yes Dustin Belt, I will marry you."

The shorter boy give a little shout of glory, "I just love you so much." He whispered in Kendall neck, "Can I show you how much I love you?" he give a little peck on the lips. Kendall gulped.

Do that?

He bit his upper lip.

Yes they have already give each other a hand job or maybe two or three blowjobs, but doing that?

Never, but then again, Dustin have always been so tender and nice and always trying to make things comfortable for him. He sighed.

"Hey," Dustin grabbed his chin making eye contact with the love of his life. "If you don't want I'm not gonna force you, it's Oka' if you don't want to." He kissed his nose.

That was it.

Kendall smiled "But I do want. I'm… just scared I guessed, you know I'm, well a virgin…" he looks away.

"You know I'm also one, and I want to give to you." He kissed softly his lips, making his way through the blonde's mouth, his hands finally getting rid of his shirt.

"Ah, Dustin, I just have one condition." He tried to separate the older boy.

"Whatever you want Ken." He kissed his neck, biting a little his collarbone.

"I want to be the bottom, since I'm the bride." Dustin's movements stopped suddenly. He clear his throat "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Kendall grabbed Dustin's face with both hands, kissing him harder, "I want it that way." He said after they break the kiss. "Okay then", the elder agree.

They started kissing, tenderly… softly. The hazel-eyed started undoing the others pants since he does not have a shirt. The blonde trying to do the same.

"I love the way you squirm every time I touch you," he lick the skin of his spine earning a hiss from the younger one, "I love how you always bit your lips in order to stop your noises," until that moment Kendall realized that he was biting his lip, he chuckled a little," I love your noises," he bit Kendall neck, "I love how your eyes widened when I told you how much I love you, I love your insecurities, and I love you Kendall Schmidt, and I can't wait to spending the rest of my life with you."

The color of the blonde's face was as red as a little tomatito. He loved everything about Dustin too he was just a little shy… maybe insecure.

"Agh," Kendall moaned when he feel Dustin's hand against his bulge, "Mo-More." He whispered.

"Whatever you want, I'll do it. Just asked for it." He purred against the green-eyed ear. "What do you want me to do, doll?" Dustin smirk feeling Kendall tensed under his breath.

"D-Ah, Don't call me like that!"

"Mmm? But you are a doll, you are blonde, with beautiful green eyes, and your face is so beautiful, that it seems the one from a doll. You're a doll, my doll."

The crimson color in Kendall's face grew harder, trying to hide his face from Dustin's gaze full of love and lust.

Dustin started kissing and pinching Kendall's nipples, earning little "agh's" and "ahh's" from the one below him. His free hand started caressing the long legs of Kendall. "Ah! Dustin! Just, just do something."

"Mm?" He purred, making eye contact with the younger, "I'm doing something? Aren't I my doll?"

"Stop that!"

"What?" He smirked again," This? "He stopped moving his hands and letting go his nipples.

"The teasing Dustin, please I need you."

Dustin chuckle, "Patience my doll, patience." He put a hand on Kendall's slim waist, making him turn around, his little ass (A/N: I'm sorry that sound gross) up in the air. "Ken, are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you." He started kissing the back of his neck.

"My god yes, Dustin please."

Kendall feel Dustin hand near his mouth, "What—?" He hear how Dustin chuckle near his ear, licking his earlobe.

"We don't have lube doll." His other hand was making little goose bumps on the sensible skin of his ass. "We can use saliva, I investigate," he admitted feeling a little ashamed, Kendall wondered how much time Dustin have wanted to do that, "or we can use lotion whatever you wa—" his words die inside his throat when he feel his finger being attack by Kendall's tongue. It was swirling around his digits.

"Aghj," he groaned palming his erection with his free hand, "Doll, ah Kendall you are so sexy, I want to make love to you right now." Kendall moaned around Dustin's fingers. "Ah~ Doll, do that again, you are so gorgeous, I love you so much, my doll, c'mon moan again for me."

And he make it, loving how he can drive crazy Dustin with just one sound.

Dustin smiled sweetly, his free teasing every piece of skin that Kendall was showing—basically everything— "Mm, doll you are so hard, shall I touch you?" He laugh a little hard of how Kendall nod his head energetic. He touch with his index finger the tip of the green-eyed cock, "Gosh you are leaking, such an impatient, dirty little doll you are."

"Ah!" Kendall shouted against Dustin's fingers when the chestnut hair decided to started bumping his cock.

When he decided the lubrication of his fingers were enough he got them out of the blonde mouth with and obscene "pop" echoing in the room.

"Are you ready, my doll?"

"Dustin, please just... Agh just do something, please." A large moan scape from his mouth.

And how do you say no when they asked like that? So needy, and freaking sexy.

"Okay, here we go, if you need to stop tell me Doll, I want you to be comforta—"

"Just do it."

Dustin shook his head "Impatient as always." He bit his lip, the boy was so nervous he was trembling, he wanted this so hard he was afraid.

He introduce the first finger, watching how it disappear in the tight ring of muscle, "Ah, doll you are so tight." He introduce all the way.

Kendall's breathing started to be more and more agitated, he hissed of pain when the finger was all inside. "It's okay, just relax Ken, the pain will disappear soon, I promise." He heard Dustin whispering cute and nice words for him.

Ah, he always try to make things easy for him. Always. Since they met each other, Dustin was the best friend he have always wanted. He protected him, he listen to him. When they met the blonde was 16-years-old and Dustin was already 19, and he was always so patient and nice. Since then Kendall was in love with him, so crushed with a boy 3 years older than him. It wasn't a lie when he told Dust that he have love him since he met him, but at that age —and sometimes even at this age— Kendall was so insecure of himself, that he never say something, until Dustin decided to asked him out 10 months ago.

All the ideas and thoughts die when he feel the older pressing another finger at his entrance.

"AG," he tried to be quiet, but it was so hard. "Dust-Dustin you..."

"Does it feel better?"

He saw Kendall with so much love, and while he got lose inside his beautiful green emerald eyes he asked to himself, when does he started to love the younger? Yes he has always know that the stupid teenager he met would change his life, and he does it every possible way.

"Mo-Move please."

"Your wishes my doll, are orders." He kissed the shoulder of the blonde.

"Stop calling me doll." He whisper, once again feeling ashamed and flustered, trying to hide his face from his couple.

"Why?"

"I dunno know, it makes me feel as if I'm a girl and—"

"It case you haven't notice Kendall, you are the girl of the relationship." He chuckled, kissing softly the cheek of the blonde, "besides as I told you it suits you. You are as beautiful as a doll."

"Dustin I swear that if— Mother fucker!" He swear as he feel some stars filling him.

"I finally found it." It was more like a sentence to himself, he laugh when he notice the interrogative sight of the green-eyed "Your prostate doll," he touch that point again, but now with his three fingers, "Is it too much?" He asked concern, watching how Kendall was clutching and frowning, not mentioning his sharply breath,

"I'm fine it's just... New."

"It's oka', I'll wait for you to get used to it." He kissed softly ever skin he can reach in that position.

A few minutes passed and Ken started pushing himself at the fingers, making obscene noises. "Mo-Move." He said wishing his voice were back to normal.

"Yes, doll." And he started pumping his fingers in and out, out and in touching his sweet point over and over again.

Kendall started wondering if he could die of arousal and excitement (A/N: As in happiness lol). Dustin keep moving his fingers while he started touching and pressing the cock of his lover.

"I'm ready." The taller breath out, once again so needy and in such a perverted way, "Now."

Dustin leaned down, kissing his forehead, "We can stop right now if you want, it's not too late, do you really want this?" he started pressing his lips from his neck to his cheek.

"Ah- It's too late for me, I do want this… Please Dustin I need you."  
>He stroke the taller's cheek, and leaned to kiss his forehead. "Yes sweetheart."<p>

Cautiously he started introducing himself, so so slowly, just like always. Taking care of him. Loving him.

"Dust… I ah~ I love you so much."

Belt smiled, "I love you more." Somehow he managed to switch the positions. Now he was sitting on the bed, Kendall on his lap, obviously he was still inside him.

"What-?"

"You can have the control this way," he put his hand on Schmidt's waist, and pull him closer. "Move when you feel ready." Touching his cheek he kiss him passionately. Tongs touching. Teeth clashing. Emotions and feelings.

Yes, both wanted this to last forever.

Kendall started jumping, making both moan hard "Doll. You are so gorgeous, I just can't wait for be with you forever."

"Dustin, you are perfect."

Moments later, when Dusting feel the walls (AN: GROSSS!) of his lover clenching he knew it was about to end.

"Kendall…" the other boy had his hands on his shoulder for support, and was moving so fast. So needy. "Be careful."

"I want it this way," he whisper at dust's ear, biting the earlobe and licking it, "It's okay." He smiled, thrusting once again. He feel the hand of his lover encircling his dick.

"Let do it together." He kissed Kendall's temple.A few more thrusts, and both cum yelling the other name.

"That was…"

"…Great"

Both chuckled, and started kissing once again…

Knowing this will last forever.

* * *

><p>Seee? This is so cheesy (-/)

Anyways

R&R?

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
